Just Another Fairytale
by SkywardBound
Summary: Set after 1x17 Michael realizes that he doesn't belong with Division anymore. He belongs with Nikita, he loves Nikita, he always has only he never realized it. He needs to be with her her, only what will it take? MichaelXNikita
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone :D **

**Okay so I recently became obsessed with Nikita, and I decided it would be fun to write a fic about it :D**

**This is the best I could come up with... It's not perfect but hey, what is :D**

**Okayy thanks :D Much love for the Mikitaverse!**

**Chloe :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Just another Fairytale <strong>

**Chapter 1 - Realization**

Nikita watched Alex go with a sigh. She enjoyed those rare times when she actually got to hang out with her friend, to feel normal, even just for an hour or so. But Nikita knew she would never get to be normal. She never had been, and she never would be, it was just one of those facts she had come to accept.

Her thoughts wandered back to Michael. She really thought he would join her after their mission in Uzbekistan, when she had taken down all that was in the way of them being together, and killed Kasim, but it seemed that wasn't everything. She had once again been let down. He had gone straight back to Percy, back to Division. The place she had sworn to take down. She would, and she knew she could, but she only hoped he would join her, before she had to kill him for his loyalties to Percy, before it was too late. Nikita didn't think she could find the will to live without him in the world. She didn't think it would come to that though, and if it did, well she would sooner die herself than kill him.

She poured herself a glass of wine, and picked it up with her long delicate fingers. She brought it to her lips and took a sip. She wandered over to the far window and looked out at the world, at the innocent people, all going about their business as normal, oblivious to the danger that surrounded them, just by her being there. There were so many people out there that hated her, most of them wanted to kill her, and she put other people in danger because of that. That was why she had to end this seemingly endless war against Division, for all those people whose lives had been torn apart by them, and for the ones she loved. Alex, Michael.

She knew she had to let him go, she just didn't know how. She thought she might hold on forever to what they could've had. He was just so important to her; she couldn't accept that he was just another fairytale that never was.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she never heard the door opening, nor did she hear someone quietly slip inside and come to a halt just behind her.

Michael looked around and sighed. He shouldn't be here; it just didn't feel right anymore, not without her. His loyalties had changed since their time together in Uzbekistan, only he didn't yet have to courage to take the plunge, and join Nikita. She would welcome him with open arms, he knew that for certain, but that wasn't what was stopping him.

He couldn't quite place it but something was keeping him at Division. It was something he had known for years now and he couldn't quite bring himself to let go. For most of those years he had been a faithful, loyal soldier to Division. That only changed when he met Nikita.

Nikita, even her name sounded beautiful in his mind. Oh he couldn't stop thinking about her, no matter what; everything seemed to lead back to her. She was so alive, so beautiful, and she had this fire in her eyes that just drew him in. Of course, Division had almost succeeded in putting out that fire, almost, but not quite. It was still there, but only because she was strong, so strong. She had endured hell and worse and survived. But she couldn't do it alone for much longer. He knew how lonely this kind of life could be. He knew she needed someone to love her, and he just wanted to be that person. But he knew that was impossible. He loved her so much, but that just wasn't enough.

He made his way along the corridor; hoping no-one would interrupt him before he found Alex. He had to see for himself the one who perpetrated Division, Nikita's highly sought-after mole. He turned the corner that led to Operations.

"Michael!" A man's voice called out to him. He stopped in his tracks and spun round to face Percy.

"Yes?" Michael questioned bluntly,

"I see you're back, how was your journey?" He enquired, feigning politeness,

"Cut the crap Percy, why didn't you tell me about Kasim?" Michael demanded,

"Nikita told you I presume?" When he gave a slight nod, Percy continued, "Because Michael, you never asked. That's what I always loved about you; you knew never to ask questions." He emphasized the last words. Michael just scowled at him, before carrying on down the corridor. "Wait Michael, I wasn't done," this time, Michael just looked over his shoulder, he didn't bother turning around properly. "I've got an important op coming up; I'm assigning you. It's basic, pretty simple, not too complicated. Listen I'll tell you more tomorrow, I'm sure you want to get some rest, leave your phone on though," Percy told him. Michael just nodded, already retreating down the corridor.

He was fuming. He hated Percy with all his being right then. Sometime during the few minutes afterwards, while he was watching the recruits training with his usual stoic expression fixed on his face, though today it was mixed somewhat with anger, he found Alex. She was walking into the training area. He caught her arm as she walked past, giving him a nod of her pretty brunette head.

"Ow Michael, you're hurting me! What do you want?" She exclaimed,

"I know," He breathed softly, not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation, but loosened his grip on her arm slightly, when he realized he was leaving marks, and she would probably have some nasty bruises there the next day. Her face paled significantly,

"About what?" She asked, her voice low and shaky,

"About Nikita." He told her, his voice also low. If it was possible, Alex's face paled even more, and she started to shake in Michael's grip.

"You're the mole, aren't you Alex?" He asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. She knew she couldn't hide it anymore, besides it wasn't like there was any point in hiding anyway. She was scared for her life even so.

"How do you know?" She shook as she gave up the information she had sworn to keep secret when she entered into the alliance, which was now more a friendship, with Nikita.

"Doesn't matter." He dismissed her question with a wave of his hand. He let go of her arm when he was sure she wasn't going to bolt, and she let it fall back to her side limply "What does matter though, is that I'm going to help you." He paused to let the information sink in and watched as her eyes widened in surprise and she let out a breath,

"But, why would you do that unless..." Her sentence trailed off and her eyes widened even further.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on your side now, but she doesn't know that yet alright?" Michael told her, a trace of urgency evident in his voice.

"So you don't want me to tell her? But you are going to tell her eventually aren't you? She needs to know." Alex panicked slightly, letting it all get to her,

"Of course I will, as soon as I can get away from this place," He nearly spat the last two words with such vehemence that Alex inched back a few steps,

"Then I can do that, I can keep your secret," She said regaining her composure quickly. She knew this would happen eventually, so it wasn't really a surprise, more of a shock.

"Thank you Alex," He said seriously, nodding at her before nearly sprinting back the way he had come.

Percy watched him go from the large one-way glass wall in operations. He sighed as he acknowledged the fact that he was losing his best agent to Nikita. Nikita Mears, the girl that they had picked up from the streets had turned out to be one of their best. It was almost ironic how they had given her everything she needed to bring them down. He turned when someone across the room called his name. He would deal with Michael and Nikita later; the beginnings of a plan were already forming in his mind. But for now, he had more important things to do.

Michael guided the car expertly down the busy streets. He cursed loudly and hit the steering wheel with the palm of his hand, as he joined the end of a traffic queue. There was only on place that he could go right now to make this confusion subside. He needed to get there soon, or he felt he might explode in a burst of emption so great, it would kill him. He didn't have time to sit here waiting around for traffic to move, it was like watching paint dry, and he needed to be with Nikita, now.

He flung the door open and ripped his seatbelt off while leaping out the car, all at the same time. He left the keys in the ignition, and the engine running. He didn't care about the car; all it did was remind him of Division. Someone else could have it for all he cared. There was only one thing he cared about right now, and that was where he was running to. He ignored the angry shouts of the other pedestrians, and confused beeping of the other cars, he just concentrated on his feet, slapping out a steady rhythm on the cold grey pavement. He didn't care about anything except where he was headed at that moment.

Then finally, after what felt like forever to Michael, he saw it up ahead, looming in front of him. He saw the large windows on the top floor, and with a jolt, he realised he could just make out a tiny figure stood behind the glass looking out to the world, Nikita. Seeing her, his step faltered slightly with shock, but he carried on and the tiny figure got bigger as he approached.

He reached the front door of the building and kicked it open. He took a deep breath and took the first step over the threshold. From there he found it easy to race up the stairs, taking them two or three at a time. Then he found himself stood outside her door, and that's when he really faltered. How should he do this? He realised he had come unprepared, he had no plan. Should he just knock on her door? That would be the safest option, but then, this was Nikita, if she heard someone at the door she would probably shoot them, no matter who they were. Should he burst in? No again she would probably shoot him. He needed to catch her unaware. He decided to sneak in, like he had done last time. It was surprisingly easy. He was sure Nikita would have more security, but then he realised that she probably _was_ the security, she could take any normal thief out easily, but not him. She wasn't prepared for him. He picked the lock quickly and quietly, and stepped inside.

There she was, lost in thought, standing on the other side of the vast room, that seemed to stretch on for miles, she had one arm wrapped around her slender waist, and a glass of wine was perched in the other hand, and as he watched her, she took a sip of the ruby liquid in the glass..

He found his feet carrying himself forwards. He was surprised he hadn't disturbed her yet. He stopped just behind her and impulsively reached a hand out and placed it gently on her waist.

"Nikita I-" He began, but the slight touch and the sound of his voice must have startled her out of her trance-like state, and before he could finish she whirled around, and he barely noticed the sound of the wine glass breaking on impact with the ground, because Nikita had just clenched her fist, and swung it up towards his face and hit him. He knew he would have a killer bruise there in the morning.

"Jesus Michael! At least give me some warning! Oh God, now I have to clean this mess up too!" She nearly shouted, almost tripping over her own feet, suddenly clumsy in his presence. She pushed past him and made her way to the kitchenette at the back of the room.

"Nikita please," She ignored him and grabbed a towel off the counter. She strode past him once more.

"Nikita, listen to me!" Before she could get out of his reach, he grabbed her arm forcing her to turn and look at him. She tossed her hair to one side defiantly, turning the fire in her eyes on him, and he noticed they were jewel bright, and sparkling with unshed tears. He brought his hand up to her face and brushed the hair aside. He leaned in and their lips met in a moment of sweetness and love so great it overwhelmed them both. He just about managed to catch her in his arms as her knees buckled underneath her. She trembled as she pulled back from the kiss to find her balance and catch her breath. They both just stood there for a minute, breathing hard, trying to define exactly what had just happened. When they eventually did speak Michael's voice was even huskier than normal, and Nikita's was trembling.

"Michael I-"

"Nikita I-" They both started at the same time. Nikita let out an awkward bubble of laughter, and he grinned with her.

"You go first," She told him, still smiling,

"Okay well, Nikita I- I don't really know where to start!" He said, looking at the ground away from her eyes, which he felt were seeing right through to his soul. She just smiled at him to carry on, knowing he would when he felt confident enough to. He smiled back and disentangled himself from her. He began to talk as he wandered back over to the window. She followed close behind.

"I don't know, I'm not good at this whole feelings thing, but what I do know is that I am in love with you Nikita, so, so badly that it physically hurts sometimes. I think I always knew that, deep down, but I never properly realised until Uzbekistan, and what you were willing to do for me. Percy has always been there, clouding my feelings. But now I know what I want," He said defiantly,

"What is it Michael? What do you want?" She asked him. He had turned to face her and he had taken her hands in his.

"I want to be with you Nikita, nothing else matters any more. I don't care, whatever price comes with you, I'll pay it I swear! I love you," He finished, a fire in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"Oh Michael," She breathed, more tears shining in her eyes, "I love-" She never got the chance to finish, because he had pressed his lips to hers hard, swept her off her feet and carried her, bridal style, to the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Much appreciated <strong>

**Oh, anyone got twitter? Follow mee: AlwaysMikita :D**


	2. IMPORTANT AN!

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! **

**This isn't a chapter, but please take the time to read as it is very important. **

**Lately I've realised that I just have way too much to do, and that I've got way too many fanfics on the go at the same time. School is literally taking over my life, and I haven't been doing so well lately. I've got some major exams coming up and for once in my life I'm actually going to have to get down and do some work for them :S I'm very lazy so yeahh, that kinda sucks :/**

**I've decided to put most, if not all of my fics on a temporary hiatus, at least until I can figure out how to manage my time better. They won't be on hiatus forever, just until I get back on track with school and all that other stuff :S**

**I'll decide which one/s to keep going via a poll on my page. Please vote for your favourite fic there and remember; if this is your favourite, then there's only one way to save it. **

**I am sorry if your favourite fic doesn't get chosen, I'm just very good at starting things I can't finish, and my fanfics are very good examples of this… :/**

**I haven't yet decided when to close the poll, but it won't be very soon, so go vote as much as you like :) You can vote for multiple fics if you like, and there are also some upcoming fic summaries on my profile, which you can also vote for.**

**Again thank you for reading! VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! :D**

****P.S I just figured out how to put the poll on my profile... So now you guys can actually vote :') Sorry about that :') Excuse my stupidness... lol please vote****

****P.P.S I'm soooo sorry, I posted the wrong note on this story! I wasn't meant to say that it's up for adoption because it's not :/ Sorry for any confusion!****


End file.
